biofandomcom-20200223-history
List of databases by NAR Molecular Biology Database Collection entry number
DDBJ # European Nucleotide Archive # GenBank # Not assigned # The Gene Indices # UniGene # COG - Clusters of Orthologous Groups of proteins # Homophila # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Beta Cell Genomics # FlyView # GXD - Mouse Gene Expression Database # Interferon Stimulated Gene Database # Kidney Development Database # MAGEST # MethDB # Edinburgh Mouse (EMAP) Atlas # RECODE # Stanford Microarray Database # HugeIndex - Human Gene Expression Index # Gene Expression in Tooth Database # Not assigned # Not assigned # Ensembl # ASTD # Not assigned # CUTG - Codon Usage Tabulated from GenBank # DBTBS # EID: Exon-Intron Database # EPD # Not assigned # Not assigned # HS3D - Homo Sapiens Splice Sites Dataset # FLJ Human cDNA Database # HvrBase++ # Not assigned # PLACE # PlantCARE # PromEC # rrnDB # Not assigned # rSNP Guide # SpliceDB # STRBase # Transterm # TRRD # Not assigned # WormBase # Not assigned # Not assigned # MapViewer # Not assigned # Not assigned # GenAtlas # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # ACeDB # MitoZoa # ArkDB # The Comprehensive Microbial Resource # UK CropNet # CyanoBase # EcoGene # Not assigned # FlyBase # DB-AT # Genenames # GOBASE # GOLD # HIV Sequence Database # Human BAC Ends Database # Not assigned # WhoGA # Legume Information System # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # MITOMAP # MitoRes # MITOP2 # Mouse Genome Database (MGD) # MIPS resources # Not assigned # Oryzabase # PlasmoDB # Not assigned # Rat Genome Database # RsGDB # Not assigned # SubtiList # The Arabidopsis ''Information Resource (TAIR) # ''Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # ZFIN # Not assigned # Not assigned # DIP - Database of Interacting Proteins # DRC - Database of Ribosomal Crosslinks # DPInteract # MPID-T2 # EcoCyc # ENZYME # EpoDB - Erythropoiesis Database # Not assigned # KEGG - Kyoto Encyclopedia of Genes and Genomes # KEGG LIGAND Database # MetaCyc # Not assigned # RegulonDB # EAWAG-BBD # Not assigned # ALFRED # Androgen Receptor Gene Mutations Database # Not assigned # Atlas of Genetics and Cytogenetics in Oncology and Haematology # BTKbase # CASRDB # Not assigned # Database of Germline p53 Mutations # dbSNP # FLAGdb++ # Not assigned # HaemB # GWAS Central # Not assigned # Not assigned # Human p53, human hprt, rodent lacI and rodent lacZ databases # Locus-specific variation database # Human PAX6 Allelic Variant Database # Collagen Mutation Database # KDBI # KinMutBase # Not assigned # Not assigned # NCL Resource # OMIM # PAHdb # PHEXdb # Protein Mutant Database # PTCH1 Mutation Database # RB1 Gene Mutation Database # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Mouse Tumor Biology Database # Not assigned # Prostate Expression Database # Tumor Gene Family Databases (TGDBs) # Aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase database # ABCdb # Not assigned # Not assigned # RNA helicase Database # Endogenous GPCR List # ESTHER # EXProt # Not assigned # GenProtEC # GPCRDB # Histone Database # HIV Molecular Immunology Database # Homeobox Page # Homeodomain Resource # HUGE - Human Unidentified Gene-Encoded large proteins # IMGT # IMGT/HLA # InBase # Not assigned # LGICdb # MEROPS # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # MHCPEP # Nuclear Receptor Resource # Not assigned # Olfactory Receptor Database # ooTFD # Peptaibol # ELM # Protein kinase resource # PLANT-PIs # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # PROMISE # PIR - Protein Information Resource # Ribonuclease P Database # SENTRA # UniProt # Not assigned # TIGRFAMs # Hits # VIDA # Wnt Database # Blocks # CDD # CluSTr # Not assigned # InterPro # iProClass # O-GLYCBASE # Pfam # Not assigned # PRINTS # Not assigned # ProDom # PROSITE # Not assigned # SBASE # SMART # SUPFAM # SYSTERS # AAindex # GELBANK # Integr8 (formerly Proteome Analysis Database) # REBASE # SWISS-2DPAGE # MitoDrome # TESS # Not assigned # 16S and 23S Ribosomal RNA Mutation Database # 5S Ribosomal RNA Database # ACTIVITY # ARED # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # PseudoBase # Ribosomal Database Project (RDP-II) # RISSC - Ribosomal Internal Spacer Sequence Collection # RNA Modification Database # SELEXdb # Not assigned # SRPDB # Not assigned # tmRDB # tRNAdb # UTRdb/UTRsite # Not assigned # Yeast snoRNA Database # SCOPe # Not assigned # BioMagResBank # CATH # CE # Not assigned # CSD - Cambridge Structural Database # MolMovDB - Database of Macromolecular Movements # Not assigned # DSDBASE # HIC-Up # Not assigned # Jenalib: Jena Library of Biological Macromolecules # PDB facilities # LPFC # MMDB # Not assigned # NDB # NTDB # PALI # PASS2 # PCSB Protein Data Bank # PDB-REPRDB # PDBsum # Not assigned # ProTherm # RESID # SCOP2 - Structural Classification Of Proteins # SCOR - Structural Classification Of RNA # Not assigned # SUPERFAMILY # Cre Transgenic Database # Not assigned # BAliBASE # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # UniCarbKB # HOX-PRO # Imprinted Gene Catalogue # Not assigned # MPDB - Molecular Probe Database # NCBI Taxonomy # PubMed # RIDOM - Ribosomal Differentiation of Medical Microorganisms # SWEET-DB # Tree of Life # VectorDB # VirOligo # WorfDB - Worm ORF Database # Not assigned # YDPM - Yeast Deletion Project # yMGV - Yeast microarray global viewer # ASPD # S/MARt DB # TOPS - Topology Of Protein Structures # TransportDB # trome, trEST and trGEN # TropGENE DB # TrSDB # TTD - Therapeutic Target Database # UCSC Genome Browser # Not assigned # UniProt # UniSTS # UniVec # Not assigned # GTOP - Genomes To Protein structures # Not assigned # HOWDY # GeneNote # GeneAnnot # GeneNest # GeneDB # GeneNet # GenePaint # ModBase # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # RiceGAAS # CORG - A database for COmparative Regulatory Genomics # ArrayExpress # MEPD: A Medaka gene expression pattern database # TRANSFAC® # TRANSPATH® # Yeast Intron Database # Not assigned # HapMap Project # TRANSCompel® # Not assigned # Not assigned # GeneLoc # Not assigned # GeneCards # GEnoPlante-Info # HGT-DB, Horizontal Gene Transfer-DataBase # IRIS - International Rice Information System # PEDANT # PlantGDB # RTPrimerDB # SGD - Saccharomyces ''Genome Database # SOURCE # ToxoDB - The ''Toxoplasma gondii ''Genome Database # Het-PDB Navi # ''Not assigned # IARC TP53 Database # GOLD.db - Genomics Of Lipid-associated Disorders # CSDBase - Cold Shock Domain database # HIV RT and Protease Sequence Database # HORDE - Human Olfactory Receptor Data Exploratorium # IPD - Immuno Polymorphism Database # Lipase Engineering Database # NPD - Nuclear Protein Database # Not assigned # PlantsP/PlantsT # SDAP # SEVENS # ASC - Active Sequence Collection # NESbase # NLSdb # Not assigned # Database for Bacterial Group II Introns # Not assigned # NCIR - Non-Canonical Interactions in RNA # ncRNAs database # Rfam # Subviral RNA Database # CADB - Conformational Angles DataBase of Proteins # Decoys-R-Us # DSMM - a Database of Simulated Molecular Motions # Not assigned # Not assigned # GOA # probeBase # RefSeq (microbial) # PharmGKB # Not assigned # AtGDB # STCDB - Signal Transduction Classification Database # euGenes # Not assigned # Not assigned # VKCDB - Voltage-gated K+ Channel Database # COG - Eukaryotic Orthologous Groups of proteins # 3D-Genomics # AANT - Amino Acid - Nucleotide interaction database (discontinued) # ACLAME - A Classification of Mobile genetic Elements # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # DAMPD # APD - Antimicrobial Peptide Database # ApiDots # AppaDB # Aptamer Database # ARAMEMNON # ArchDB # ASAP II # ASAP - A Systematic Annotation Package # Not assigned # Not assigned # BGI-RISe - Beijing Genomics Institute Rice Information System # BioCarta # BioCyc # BRENDA # Not assigned # BSD - Biodegradative Strain Database # BSORF - Bacillus subtilis ''Open Reading Frames # CADRE - Central Aspergillus Data Repository # ''Not assigned # CATMA - Complete Arabidopsis Transcriptome MicroArray # CCDB - The CyberCell Database # CCSD - Complex Carbohydrate Structure Database (CarbBank) # C. elegans Project # CGED - Cancer Gene Expression Database # CleanEx # Not assigned # CnidBase # COGEME Phytopathogenic Fungi and Oomycete EST Database # coliBASE # Colibri # COMe - Co-Ordination of Metals etc. # CryptoDB - Cryptosporidium ''database # CSA - Catalytic Site Atlas # CYGD - Comprehensive Yeast Genome Database # Dali database # DART - Drug Adverse Reaction Targets # DBSubLoc - Database of protein Subcellular Localization # DEG - Database of Essential Genes # DictyBase # DisProt - Database of Protein Disorder # DomIns - Database of Domain Insertions # ''Drosophila ''microarray centre # ''Not assigned # EBI Genomes # eF-site - Electrostatic surface of Functional site # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # PDBe # Not assigned # Entrez Genomes # Enzyme Nomenclature # ERGDB - Estrogen Responsive Genes Database # ERGO-Light # Essential genes in E. coli # European rRNA database # EyeSite # FANTOM # Not assigned # FlyTrap # Not assigned # Not assigned # FusionDB # GadFly # Gene3D # HCVDB - Hepatitis C Virus Database # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Genetics Home Reference # Genetic Codes # GeneTrap # GenoBase # GÉnolevures # GIB-IS - Genome information broker # GermOnline # Glycan # GO # GrainGenes # Genomic Threading Database # GtRDB - Genomic tRNA Database # HbVar # HCV Database # HemBase # HemoPDB - Hematopoietic Promoter Database # HERVd - Human Endogenous Retrovirus database # HGVS Databases # HIV Drug Resistance Database # HOMSTRAD - Homologous Structure Alignment Database # HPMR - Human Plasma Membrane Receptome # HPRD - Human Protein Reference Database # IL2Rgbase # IMGT/3Dstructure-DB # IMGT/GENE-DB # IMGT/LIGM-DB # IMGT/PRIMER-DB # INFEVERS # IntAct # IntEnz # InterActive Fly # InterDom # Not assigned # Not assigned # IUBMB Nomenclature database # IUPAC Nomenclature database # IUPHAR-RD # JASPAR # JSNP # KinG: Kinases in Genomes # Knottin database # Not assigned # LeptoList # LIFEdb # Lowe Syndrome Mutation Database # LOX-DB # Magnaporthe grisea ''Database # MaizeGDB # MAtDB2 # MBGD - Microbial Genome Database # miRBase # SSToSS - Sequence-Structural Templates of Single-member Superfamilies # YMPD # MitoProteome # MNCDB # MolliGen # Monosaccharide Browser # MOsDB # ''Not Assigned # MPIM - Mitochondrial Protein Import Machinery # Medicago trunculata ''Database # ''Not assigned # NASCarrays # NCBI Protein database # Helminth.net # NEMBASE # NetAffx # NucleaRDB # OGRe - Organellar Genome Retrieval # OMIA - Online Mendelian Inheritance in Animals # Not assigned # ORFDB # Not assigned # PANTHER # Not assigned # PathBase # PEC - Profiling of E. coli ''Chromosome # PEDE - Pig Expression Data Explorer # ''Not assigned # PEPR - Public Expression Profiling Resource # PGDB # PHYTOPROT # PIRSF # Not assigned # PlantProm # Plant snoRNA DB # PRF # PRODORIC # ProtoNet # RefExA # Rice Pipeline # RNAiDB # ROSPath # Rice Proteome Database # RPG - Ribosomal Protein Gene database # Not assigned # Not assigned # SCMD - Saccharomyces cerevisiae Morphological Database # SCPD - Saccharomyces cerevisiae promoter database # SeedGenes # SNP500Cancer # SpliceNest # Not assigned # STRING # Structure Superposition Database # SURFACE # SWISS-MODEL Repository # TcruziDB # THGS - Transmembrane Helices in Genome Sequences # Plant repeat database # TransMembrane Protein DataBase # TopoSNP # DBTSS # SKY/M-FISH and CGH # Not assigned # CarpeDB # dbQSNP # The Chromosome 7 Annotation Project # Not assigned # Not assigned # BarleyBase # Mammalian Gene Collection # Organelle genomes # NCBI Viral genomes # GEO - Gene Expression Omnibus # dbMHC # HomoloGene # 2D-PAGE # Gramene # PANDIT # ProLysED - Prokaryotic Lysis Enzymes Database # Brassica Genome # GenomeAtlas # Reactome # EzCatDB # Metagrowth # PDB-Ligand # PSIbase # CandidaDB # AGRIS - Arabidopsis ''Gene Regulatory Information Server # PDB_TM # PoMaMo - Potato Maps and More # VBASE2 # ADDA - A Domain Database # ''Echo''BASE # CR-EST - Crop ESTs # RatMap # SNPeffect # ''Not assigned # Oryza ''Tag Line # siRNAdb # RNAdb # EDAS - EST-Derived Alternative Splicing Database # T1DBase - Type 1 Diabetes Database # 3DID - 3D interacting domains # ''Not assigned # AGD - Ashbya ''Genome Database # ''Not assigned # Arabidopsis Mitochondrial Protein Database # Arabidopsis Nucleolar Protein Database # Not assigned # ASRP - Arabidopsis Small RNA Project # BacMap # BCIpep # BeetleBase # BioSilico # Candida Genome Database # ChEBI - Chemical Entities of Biological Interest # ChickVD # Not assigned # Ciliate IES-MDS database # CoGenT++ # COSMIC # CSS - Carbohydrate Structure Suite # CuticleDB # Cypriot national mutation database # Database of Genomic Variants # DATF # dbERGEII # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # DG-CST # Diatom EST Database # DoOP - Databases of Orthologous Promoters # hp-DPI # PhenomicDB # eBLOCKS # ECgene # Entrez Gene # FESD - Functional Elements SNPs Database # FlyMine # FunShift # GabiPD # Not assigned # GenDiS # GeneFarm # GeneTide # Not assigned # Genome Reviews # gpDB - G-protein database # HAGR - Human Ageing Genomic Resources # Not assigned # HaptenDB # HCAD - Human Chromosome Aberration Database # TRBase # H-Invitational Database, an integrated database of human genes and transcripts # HMPD # Hoppsigen # HPID - Human Protein Interaction database # HuSiDa - Human siRNA database # Inparanoid # IPD-MHC # IPD-ESTDAB # IPD-HPA - Human Platelet Antigens # IPD-KIR - Killer-cell Immunoglobulin-like Receptors # Not assigned # IPI - International Protein Index # L1Base # LumbriBASE # MAMEP - Molecular Anatomy of the Mouse Embryo Project # MAPPER # Not assigned # MHCBN # NegProt - Negative Proteome database # NMPdb - Nuclear matrix associated proteins database # NONCODE # NOPdb: Nucleolar Proteome Database # NPRD - Nucleosome Positioning Region Database # Not assigned # OncoMine # Open Proteomics Database # Not assigned # SAGEmap # Organelle DB # PA-GOSUB # PartiGeneDB # FCP # PDBSite # PDZBase # PFD - Protein Folding Database # Not assigned # Not assigned # PLprot # PolyA_DB # Polymorphix # Poxvirus.org # PPNEMA # Not assigned # Primer Studio # Not assigned # PROPHECY # DynaProt 2D # ProTeus # Pseudomonas Genome Database # PSORTdb # PubChem # Not assigned # Rice Annotation Database # RARGE - RIKEN Arabidopsis Genome Encyclopedia # rOGED # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # SilkSatDb # Secreted Protein Database # SpliceInfo # SpodoBase # Not assigned # Protein-protein interfaces # T4-like genome database # TAED - The Adaptive Evolution Database # The Autism Chromosome Rearrangement Database # The Lafora Database # The Small Subunit rRNA Modification Database # TPMD - Taiwan polymorphic microsatellite marker database # TRACTOR db # TRED - Transcriptional Regulatory Element Database # Not assigned # PLPMDB # VFDB - Virulence Factors Database # VIPERdb # Not assigned # Yeast Resource Center # TargetDB # AthaMap # SGMD # FlyBrain # ALPSbase # Not assigned # Inter-Chain Beta-Sheets # CoPS # TECRdb # PINdb (discontinued) # Drosophila polymorphism database # UniParc # UniRef # KaryotypeDB # LOLA # IEDB # Arabidopsis MPSS # Not assigned # FUGOID # REFOLD # VEGA # STINGreport # BIOZON # SynDB # AlzGene # NURSA # TCDB # YGOB # YEASTRACT # CTGA # Cyclonet # ABS # AffinDB # Not assigned # Viral Bioinformatics Resource # AntiJen # BioGRID # BioModels # CAGE # ChimerDB # Chloroplast Genome Database # cisRED # Cybase # DBD # DBTGR # Not assigned # DPVweb # DrugBank # EMAGE # Epitome # EROP-Moscow # FGDB # FLIGHT # FlyRNAi # Not assigned # GLIDA # GRSDB # Hollywood # HPTAA # HTPSELEX # Human MtDB # HumHot # Interrupted coding sequences # International Gene Trap Consortium Database # IMG Genomes # IMOTdb # HOINVGEN # IRESite # Isfinder # ITTACA # LEGER # Lipid MAPS # LOCATE # MeGX # Not assigned # MFunGD # MODOMICS # Not assigned # MPromDB # Plant MPSS # MulPSSM # NPInter # ODB - Operon database # Not assigned # OryGenesDB # PANZEA # PepSeeker # PeptideAtlas # PHI-base # Not assigned # PINT # PMDB - Protein Model Database # PPD # PRIDE # pSTIING # QTL Matchmaker # RAP-DB # Rice Mutant Database # RNAi codex # SCOPPI # Not assigned # Shi''Base # SIDDBase # SIMAP # SitesBase # snoRNA-LBME-db # SoyGD # StellaBase # TED - Tomato Expression Database # TGD - Tetrahymena Genome Database # TIGR Maize database # TreeFam # UCSC Archaeal Genome Browser # ''Not assigned # Greengenes # ABA - Ascidian Body Atlas # ARTADEdb # Not assigned # Not assigned # Not assigned # Comparative Genometrics # dbPTM # dbRIP # Not assigned # DRASTIC # EHCO # EndoNet # GFX-Macrophage Expression Atlas # DSD # MACiE # MamMiBase # miRNAMap # MtbRegList # I2D - Interologous Interaction Database # Pathguide # ProRule # RNA SSTRAND # RNRdb # SuperDrug # SuperNatural # TiProD # Not assigned # TreeBase # HDBase # SARS-CoV RNA SSS # Virus RefSeq # Not assigned # CCDS # TBestDB # ExtraTrain # iProLINK # BioThesaurus # Genome Project Database # ParameciumDB # GENSAT # SoyBase # Not assigned # NRESTdb # Tumor Associated Gene database # cpnDB # DroSpeGe # wFleaBase # Plant Ontology database # TassDB # DroID - Drosophila Interactions Database # Synthetic Gene Database # eSLDB - eukaryotic Subcellular Localization database # OriDB - The DNA Replication Origin Database # InSatDb # Patome # ATTED-II # GABI-Kat SimpleSearch database # PigGIS # U12DB # TMBETA-GENOME # GOPaD # TIGR Plant Transcript Assembly database # TOPOFIT-DB # Not assigned # Not assigned # PAIDB - Pathogenicity Island Database # Defensins Knowledgebase # CutDB # RegTransBase # POGs/PlantRBP # KBERG # MAPU # CancerGenes # MamPol # SYSTOMONAS # PIDD # Fungal Genome Size Database # Plant DNA C-values database # Animal Genome Size Database # PolymiRTS # MiST - Microbial Signal Transduction database # UniHI # WormBook # Sno/scaRNAbase # EVEREST - EVolutionary Ensembles of REcurrent SegmenTs # Sulfolobus # Not assigned # D-HaploDB # SuperHapten # VISTA Enhancer Browser # ApiDB - Apicomplexan DataBase # H-DBAS # ForestTreeDB # HepSeq # PolyDoms # AgBase # AnimalQTLdb # Not assigned # Bacterial CSDB (BCSDB) # Benchmark # BindingDB # CellCircuits # PhyloFacts # Cereal Small RNA Database # Comparasite # dbRES # ENCODE Project at UCSC # FireDB # Not assigned # GlycoMapsDB # GenomeRNAi # Not assigned # HMDB - The Human Metabolome Database # University of Pittsburgh Bioinformatics Resources Collection # IVDB - Influenza Virus Database # miRGen # Mouse Phenome Database # MvirDB # NATsDB # ORENZA # PathoPlant® #PATRIC, the bacterial bioinformatics database and analysis resource #PeroxisomeDB #''Not assigned'' #Phospho3D #''Not assigned'' #PReMod #Pristionchus.org #PseudoGene #qPrimerDepot #REDIdb #SISYPHUS #SNAP #SNAPPI #SNPSTR #SUBA #SwissRegulon #TomatEST DB #xanthusBase #GeneTrees #RetrOryza #FINDbase #InterFil #MiCroKitS #ChemDB #ChemBank #NEIBank #OncoDB.HCC #fRNAdb #PlasmID #MIPSPlantsDB #SNP@Ethnos #VectorBase #MINT #DOMINO #euHCVdb #TRDB #GenomeTraFaC #GeneSpeed #''Not assigned'' #ViTa #NMPDR - National Microbial Pathogen Data Resource #3D rRNA modification maps #3D-Interologs #4DXpress #AlterORF #Animal Toxin Database #AtPID #AutoPSI #Bacteriome.org #Binding MOAD #Biodefense Proteomics Resource Center #ViPR #ButterflyBase #CanGEM #GEM2Net #CEBS #CFGP #ChromDB #CMGSDB #ColiSNP (currently unavailable) #CORUM #CoVDB #COXPRESdb #CTCF Binding Site Database #CycleBase #DB-PABP #DIMA #DOMINE #eggNOG #EPGD #ERIC #EuroPhenome #Evola #FLYSNP #F-SNP #FunSimMat #Gallus Gbrowse #GenoList #Genome Database for Rosaceae #GISSD #Glycoconjugate Data Bank #GreenPhylDB #Greglist #GyDB #HEG-DB #Heme Protein Database #HotSprint #Human PAML Browser #IDBD #IMG/M #ITS2 #LigAsite #M3D #MALISAM #MegaMotifbase #MetaCrop #MethyCancer #microRNA.org #miRGator #Mitome #MSY Breakpoint Mapper #MUGEN Mouse Database #MutDB #Narcisse #NetworKIN #NORINE #OPTIC #ORegAnno #OrthoDB #''Not assigned'' #PBmice #PepCyber:P~Pep #PhosPhAt #PhylomeDB #piRNABank #Plant Organelles Database #Plant Stress-Responsive Gene Catalog #PlantTFDB #PlantTribes #ppdb #PPT-DB #PROCOGNATE #ProSAS #ProTISA #ProtozoaDB #PubMeth #QuadBase #R.E.DD.B. #REDfly #RNA FRABASE #RNAJunction #SelenoDB #Shanghai Rapeseed Database #SmedGD #STITCH #SuperCAT #SuperTarget #Telomerase database #The Cell Cycle DB #TMAD #TopDB #TransfactomeDB #TranspoGene #UCSD-Nature Signaling Gateway Molecule Pages #UgMicroSatdb #UniTrap #UTGB/medaka #UTRome #VIOLIN #Vir-Mir db #X:MAP #XenBase #AphidBase #BuchneraBase #CREMOFAC #Dockground #DRTF #ECRbase #FlyTF #MedicCyc #Roundup #Sebida #siRecords #SNP2NMD #SPEED #UniSave #BACTIBASE #CoryneRegNet #CyMoBase #DBAli #dbLEP #Déjà vu #diArk #GEISHA #HmtDB - Human Mitochondrial DataBase #PRRDB #PRTAD #PDBselect #TDRtargets #CIPRO #GPCR NaVa database #MMCD #StrainInfo.net Bioportal #SILVA: a comprehensive online resource for quality checked and aligned ribosomal RNA sequence data #YH database #HuRef #OKCAM #Degradome Database #CTD - Comparative Toxicogenomics Database #ExplorEnz #DDOC #DiProDB #JAIL #ZiFDB #BodyParts3D #NRED #SuperSite #GiardiaDB.org #Rice Gene Thresher #GermSAGE #PhyloPat #CleanEST #autoSNPdb #TBDB #PID #PPDB: Plant Proteomics Database #PhytAMP #ARDB #piSite #UniPROBE #HAMAP #CAZy #TMFunction #CTDatabase #Strepto_DB #CC+ #BPS #CPDB #PeroxiBase #SchistoDB #RAPID #PMAP #ATGC #tRNADB-CE #MachiBase #SuperScent #KineticDB #ConsensusPathDB #G2Cdb #Human Proteinpedia #UCbase and miRfunc #SPROUTS #miROrtho #HIV-1 #miR2Disease #''Not assigned'' #FlyEx #MiMI #DNAreplication.net #MMsINC #IUPHAR-DB #RNA Virus Database #HyperCLDB #''Not assigned'' #Interferome #P3DB #Protein Clusters #Virus Mentha #''Not assigned'' #SNPlogic #DOOR #Pseudofam #RsiteDB #OligoArrayDb #Selectome #Voronoia #MDPD #SysZNF #PAZAR #''Not assigned'' #PSI-SGKB #VirHostNet #VarySysDB #PIG - Pathogen Interaction Gateway #TarBase #HMDB #EVOG #CentrosomeDB #ERGR #ConSurf-DB #metaTIGER #MoKCa #Protein Segment Finder #Kinomer #AutDB #SysPIMP #Sys-BodyFluid #SuperToxic #miRecords #sRNAMap #EciD #BloodExpress #Bionemo #Minimotif Miner #AS-ALPS #PIPs #HGPD #Arabidopsis Hormone Database #TcSNP #Aspergillus Genomes #ISED #SpBase #ReplicationDomain (alias ChromosomeDomain) #Dynamic Proteomics #Expression Atlas #DNASU Plasmid Repository #DOOR #''Not assigned'' #BISC #Brix #BSDB #BTO #CancerResource #cBARBEL #ChemProt #CLIPZ #CPLM #DAnCER #DBASS5/3 #DDPC #EDULISS #EMDataBank #FlyFactorSurvey #FragmentStore #HitPredict #IEDB-3D #IKMC #KUPS #LocDB #MatrixDB #MitoGenesisDB #NGSmethDB #NIAS #OMPdb #PAIR #Pancreas Expression #PmiRKB #PRO #Protegen #RegPhos #SCLD #SolGenomics #SuperSweet #TADB #TcoF-DB #TOPSAN #TRIP #ViralZone #VnD #WebGeSTer DB #EBI patent sequences #3D-Footprint #RegPrecise #TransmiR #deepBase #HHMD #MeMotif #ELM - Eukaryotic Linear Motif: functional sites in eukaryotic proteins #SuperCYP #NNDB #3DNALandscapes #Protein Geometry Database #PTGL #fPOP #ComSin #Protein Naming Utility #phiSITE #ViralORFeome #MicrobesOnline #AspGD #TriTrypDB #MetaBioME #SMPDB #IBIS #Negatome #GWIDD #PepX #DRYGin #NCBI BioSystems #Mousebook #INFRAFRONTIER #Gene Wiki #Patrocles #Network of Cancer Genes #dbDEPC #HLungDB #SelTarbase #HRTBLDb #GeneSigDB #FlyTED #PLANdbAffy #GeMInA #BioNumbers #T3DB #BioDrugScreen #CAMP #PrimerBank #PlnTFDB #PRGdb #PNRD #AntigenDB #MouseIndelDB #Allele Frequency Net #AmoebaDB #ArachnoSever #AREsite #Allosteric Database #ASPicDB #Autophagy Database #Bovine Genome #CADgene Category: Lists of databases